


Tall Towers Weren't Meant for Climbing

by floralNINJAchan



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Fairy tale au?, Tumblr request, anon request, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: Light fluff piece requested by an anon-chan.Prompt: Royal AUGregor is a heroDont is a princessAnd everything is a misunderstanding





	Tall Towers Weren't Meant for Climbing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tumblr anon-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tumblr+anon-chan).



> Short fluff I wrote on the plane. Flying gave me 2 hours to kill to write yay!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

Gregor Hartway stood in front of the tallest tower he had ever seen. The pillar of ivory, covered in vines and ivy, loomed over him with the task he had set out to undertake. Inside this tower was someone whom needed rescuing. Although it had at first sounded like an easy mission, most other warriors would get scarred off after the mention of a monster...

Within the tower was not only a princess in distress, but a horrific monster that caused many an adventure panic and fear. No one truly knew what beast lurked inside. But many speculated it was the much feared Pig Bat King; not quite a pig, not quite a bat, but nevertheless a terrifying monarch. The rumors had never been clear, and constantly fluctuated. Like whether or not the creature could breath fire. Regardless, these speculations led to many a knight and warrior shying away from saving the captured princess. 

That is until Gregor heard about the mission. For you see, Gregor was homeless. And an orphan. Twice over. And he, despite his hardships, had a strong sense of justice. He could not stand by as someone was help captive by a gross monster. Gregor was a young man of action, if nothing else. And he was going to leap into action, to save a princess.

As the young hero climbed up the vines, he realized that much like the monster, the princess who had been hidden away was just as much a mystery. No one truly knew who she was (or if it even was a she to begin with). That may have been another reason for them to ignore the damsel and not attempt a rescue. Gregor wondered what this princess would be like as he scaled the tower. He'd never met a princess before. Normally, they would have long robes and jewels. 

But all Gregor could think about was how long their hair must be considering how long they had been stuck up there. Or if they had a bath within the tower... What if they smelt bad? That wouldn't be pleasant when carrying them down to freedom. Smelly, smelly freedom. 

Only inches away from the lone window at the tippy top of the tower, the hero could smell something. Not stinky smells like he'd imagined, but rather the intoxicating smell of... freshly baked pie? He popped his head into view of the inside. In the deceptively sized tower room, there was a young woman taking a confection out of an oven. 

This woman didn't look like a "princess" per say. In fact, she didn't even look human. Her tail wiggled as she walked the pie over to the quaint mahogany dining table. Gregor's footing shifted on his support vine and the woman's cat like ears twitched. She looked over to see the young man peeping in. For a few silent moments the woman wore a mixture of expressions; shock, confusion, slight anger, and as if she were holding back a sneeze. Letting out a sigh, she walked over and pulled Gregor inside, causing him to almost face plant into the floor. She wasn't very strong. 

"And who might you be?" the woman asked while eyeing the glaive on his back.

"I am Gregor Hartway," he said while brushing off the leaves that had stuck to his trousers. "And I'm here to rescue you. I think? You're the princess, right?" He looked at the woman inquisitively. 

"I am... But I don't understand why you came to think I'd need rescuing. This is my home, after all." She gestured to the living area; the kitchenette to her left, a living area to her right, and what seemed to be stairs leading downward into another level of the tower. "And if you wanted to come in," she gave Gregor a look while crossing her arms, "there's a bell next to the front door. No one hardly ever rings it, but I assure you it works just fine."

"Oh...," Gregor rubbed the back of his neck. This wasn't at all the adventure he thought it would be. "So I guess there's no 'Pig Bat King" either, is there?"

"Well, actually there is. I mean, considering he's my father and all. Come now! Do you silly humans know NOTHING. Honestly you're almost as bad as the man-child who bothers me constantly..."

Gregor's eyes widened at her words. He looked her over once more. Nothing about the girl resembled a pig nor a bat... She looked more like a cat. She picked up on his staring rather quickly and sighed. With a puff of smoke and a poof, the woman transformed into a smaller more pig-bat shape. The "monster" all the brave knights had been fearing was no more than a cute little hybrid of pink and purple; a curly little tail and tiny little wings waggled about. 

Gregor now considered her the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

\---

After some more confusion involving getting the woman's name, Gregor and Princess Dont enjoyed some pie at the table. They only consumed one or two slices each before the princess chucked the remainder out the tower window. The "man-child" she had mentioned came to visit and she did not very much care for him. The man sulked off in the distance covered in wild berries and whipped topping. 

While the pie settled in their tummies, Gregor and Dont visited with one another. They talked about his adventures with his last 'family', The Outriders, and how he saved many a small village from scary monsters (not like the princess, of course). And Dont shared of her leaving her kingdom to be free of the busy annoying palace life. Towers and taking care of herself was more ideal to the pig bat. 

The two laughed and talked until the sun began to set. Gregor bid his new friend a goodnight and ventured down the spiraling stairs to the true exit. Although he had not technically completed his task, Gregor fulfilled something more important; making a new friend.

This was not the last of his visits to Dont. The next time, however, he entered through the door.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


End file.
